Uninstall
by Maximum Phantomhive
Summary: Someone is purposely stalking and threatening Rin Kagamine! What can Len do before Rin "Uninstalls?" Not based off the song! READ ON! T for later reasons. .  .
1. A Letter To Rin

**A/N: two- shot! Me no own Vocaloid! For Ventiwings Valentines contest! Read on por favor!**

**RIN POV**

I walk home by myself every day except Wednesdays. Today was Tuesday, sadly. I wish today was Wednesday so I can walk home with Len, my boyfriend.

Well today was interesting enough since the school almost caught on fire. Weird I know, let me explain. In literature, first period, Big Al (A/N: Everyone in this Fic is Japanese.) was scribbling uselessly on his paper next to me. Then after 10 minutes of class, the paper caught on fire. That wasn't why the school let us out early.

In second period, science, we were creating this chemical thingy, I was definitely not listening, and I put my head on the desk. This one action caused Len to try and grab something around my yellow hair and knock over all the stuff on our table. This caused the table to catch on fire and everyone to wildly run out of the school. We explained to our science teacher, Mr. Shion, this is what happens when you put us as partners. He didn't listen though. We were all evacuated and when they got the fire to calm down they had us grab our bags and go home.

Which leads you, reader, to this point where you're listening about my walk home. Yes this is not the scary anticipating moment you hoped for. Let me just skip to the time I got home so you won't be bothered with this part in my life.

My one story home is only a block away, and I can see it. Its red bricks rest in the glaring sun. The grass droops from not being watered and the yellow tulips stay high. The street is quiet and the occasional bird chirps lazily in a shaded tree. Just a normal day in the life of Rin Kagamine.

My steps pound on the cement in there black school shoes. My black socks rub against my legs. My skirt was short but tolerable and my shirt was tucked in to my skirt, both black. My bow bounces happily atop my head with my every step and my yellow hair bobs side to side as I think of the latest song I just performed for my music class. Meltdown, a song I wrote myself.

"Machi-akari hanaka," I sing silently to myself, wishing I can sing in front of millions of people. Maybe one day.

The people at the school chose its students for three reasons: 1) we sing well. 2) We are talented. 3) We are part robot. Most of us knew this fact since we were born. Others were told when accepted in the school.

My Vocaloid voice rings high and sweetly as I walk down the sidewalk.

I walk up to the front of my house and see something on the floor of the porch. Hm... It's in an envelope. I bend down and pick it up; the mail man never puts my mail on the floor. I fish my keys out of my book bag and feel the familiar circle that is the orange key chain. I open my orange door and walk inside. I set my bag on my table and call out, "Mom!"

No answer. She must still be at work, she's an accountant.

With the letter in hand I run upstairs and lock my door. My room is my favorite place in the world! My small bed lies in the far left corner next to my desk which is in the right back corner. My big window is closed and the room is dark since the yellow curtain keeps out all light. I go over and open them, enjoying the natural light over the light bulb which is stuck on my roof swinging back and forth lightly. My iPod dock rest on the brown carpet, waiting for me to plug in my device. Just staring at it lures me to it.

So I take out my iPod and plug it in. I choose a song, threw the letter on the desk, and walk into my small closet. The sounds of Sadistic Vampire, a song by Len, fills all corners of my room and i roll my eyes. Oh Len... Always think you're so bad? He wrote that song for me actually. He wrote it in November after Halloween because he dressed as a vampire and I was dressed as him. When he saw me dressed as him he asked why was I dressed as him and I told him I wasn't dressed as him, I was dressed as a shota. That was the best Halloween ever!

After I changed out of my clothes into my regular outfit: A white tank top, with a black sailor thingy tied by a yellow bow, black shorts, black arm/leg warmers, and black shoes(A/N: her default outfit.) I lay on my bed as the song repeatedly plays itself and feel something on top of my orange comforter.

Oh yeah, the letter. I look at the envelope and don't see who it's addressed to. Maybe I should give it to mom. Yeah right! I grab my letter opener and rip the thing open in one slick SLICE! I reach inside and find a white folded paper. Grabbing it, I can't help but think that maybe it was for Mom. As I open it I notice the letters are all typed and official looking.

_Dear Rin Kagamine,_

_You don't know me, but I watch you every day. I don't like following you every day. Want to know why? Because I love Len! Stay away from him! Don't do as I say, I might have to kill you. Your choice. If I see you with him within the next year, I will kill you a day after. Painfully, quickly, I'm not sure. Your choice._

_Sincerely, Unknown. I'll be watching ;) One day._

As I read the last sentence, I can't help but think: What? It's a simple question. Maybe I should just wait until tomorrow and show Len. That's a smart idea. Nothing to do now but go to bed.

**Time Skip**

**-LEN POV-**

I look to my right and find Rin concentrating hard to not spill the two green liquids. Careful to not cause another fire.

"What chemical are those?" I ask so I can write it on the paper.

She jumps with surprise, "Ah! Grab the teacher!"

The two liquids try to reach each other until BOOM! A small fire starts after the loud explosion. Everyone runs for the blue door, while Mr. Shion uselessly yells for everyone to walk slowly and calmly. Yeah right.

Once everyone is outside, I can feel all the glares on my back, again.

I turn to Rin and apologize, "Sorry."

"That was awesome!" she yells unexpectedly. "I don't see why you're apologizing! I hope we can do that every day!" she pauses and puts a finger to her lip; a sign that she is thinking. "I-I nee- ne- need..." she stutters her unfinished sentence.

"What is it?" I look into her light blue eyes. She can tell me anything, she knows it.

"I got this letter," she reaches into her bag and pulls out a white rectangular envelope, already opened.

"To get accepted into a college?" I chuckle because we are only freshman. Rin just looks down at her feet; this must be serious.

"Read it," she tells me. I do.

After reading the short, weird font note the only thought I can muster is: What the bananas?

**Time Skip**

**-Rin POV-**

We are at my empty house. We can concentrate on this letter in silence. The only sounds I hear are our breathing and my racing heart. Is this note serious? I don't kno-

"I think I know who this is," Len claims.

I stare at him like he's crazy and ask, "Who?"

"I got a few guesses."

"Let me hear them."

"Well," he starts. "Miku, but she's your friend. Neru, but she is also your friend. It can possibly be this one girl I don't know the name of though."

"Maybe I know her. What does she look like?" I ask.

"Not sure. She would give me a hug and kiss then run off before I can see her."

I sigh. This will be difficult. Wait. Should I be here with Len? If that note was serious then the stalker can be watching us now. I point this out to Len.

"If she can see us, we can see her. Maybe I should stay the night."

"My mom will get mad."

"True," he breathes deeply through his nose. "What time is it?"

"9. Oh shoot! You gotta go! My mom will be here soon!"

I grab his things and push him out the door.

He turns around and looks me in the eyes. His eyes are so handsome, the blue hue, the big cow kind of look. He's mine.

"Can I get a goodbye hug?"

I roll my eyes and hug him quickly. I'm only an inch smaller so I don't have to jump. When I try backing away so he can go, I can move. He hugs me tighter and breaths in deeply. His scent to me is so sweet. Bananas, I swear he has an unhealthy addiction to them. He says I'm obsessed with road rollers. Whatever.

"Len, let go. I don't want you to leave but my mom," my words are muffled by his short sleeve shirt.

"It feels like forbidden love. Romeo and Juliet!" he yells loud enough for the neighborhood.

"More like Romeo and Cinderella. I don't want to die. Goodnight!" I push him hard enough and close the door. I slide on the door and wait for Lens footsteps to leave. All I hear is my mom's far and yells saying, "What are you doing at my house?"

Oh, Len.

**A/N: hope everyone likes it! I will be posting another chapter at least by Wednesday! (Today is Tuesday)Have a great week! **


	2. My Cinderella Rin

**Rin POV**

I'm in fourth period, dance. This is an ok class. I already know all of it. That's why they put me in advance dance with Len. I learned immediately that I already know all of this. Just great. Well this week is partner dancing and I am paired with Len. When we were allowed to choose our partners every girl crowded Len. He chose me.

We both decided to do a dance to the song Butterfly on your Right Shoulder. A song we both made.

Today we were performing it to our classmates and teacher, Ms. Kozue. (A/N: Aikawa Kozue is a really good dancer on YouTube. Check her out please! I learn almost all my dances from her!)

After Oliver and Olivia are done with their very cute dance to Dinky Dink it's our turn. I'm not nervous or anything, just happy.

Ms. Kozue presses the play button on the radio and the music comes out,

migikata ni murasaki chōcho

kiss wo shita kono heya no sumi de

setsunai to iu kanjō wo shiru

hibiku piano fukyō waon

Len stands to my right and we mirror each others moves perfectly.

Migikata ni murasaki chōcho

kiss wo shita kono heya no sumi de

setsunai to iu kanjō wo shiru

hibiku piano fukyō waon

warui yume ni unasareta watashi wo hayaku okoshite

donna koto demo hajimari wa sasai na koto deshō?

dokoga īka nante kikare temo komaru

kirei na yoru ni madowasareta mama yukue fumei dakara

nagai matsuge mikazuki eyeline

mabuta ni nosete hikaru lip

A spin makes me a bit dizzy, Len grabs my hand and we leap

migikata ni murasaki chōcho

kiss wo shita kono heya no sumi de

setsunai to iu kanjō wo shiru

hibiku piano fukyō waon

ame no naka de nureta kami ga ijō ni tsumetakute

samishisa wo toire ni haki dashite furuete matteru

oikakete wa nigeru kara sore ijō de kaeshite

shinken dakara warau to itai me ni auyo ī?

akai tsume to yasumono no yubiwa

kizu tuku tabi fueru piasu

daki yosete yuganda karada umerunowa anata shika inai

sō deshō? wakatteru kuse ni kyōkai sen tokkuni koeteru

kurui dashita watashi wo tomete isshun de raku ni shiteyo

daki yosete yuganda karada umerunowa anata shika inai

sō deshō? wakatteru kuse ni kyōkai sen tokkuni koeteru

kōkai wa shinu hodo shiteru sono bun dake kaikan wo yobi samasu

kurui dashita watashi wo tomete isshun de raku ni shiteyo

migikata ni murasaki chōcho

kiss wo shita kono heya no sumi de

setsunai to iu kanjō wo shiru

hibiku piano fukyō waon

I lean back as Len holds me against his chest, him tilting forward. His forehead touches mine as if he's about to kiss me. Our breathing is rapid and Len tilts my face and kisses my cheek. This action brings a blush to my face. We stand up quickly, not meeting eyes from our embarrassment.

Lens hand in mine, we bow as the music comes to a close. Staring at my clapping classmates I notice most of the girls have looks of jealousy on their faces. It could be one of them. I don't want to believe this, but I have to. One of the people in this and other classes may have a death wish for me.

I brush the thought off as Ms. Kozue dismisses the class for lunch. Great! I'm starving.

I go to the girls locker room and change out of my clothes(Yellow tank top, black leggings, black skirt.)

After I finish and walk out with my bag I notice Len waiting at the exit.

"Hey, bananas!" I poke his tummy and he smiles at me.

"Hello, oranges!" he grabs me in a bear hug and tickles my tummy.

"Stop! You know I'm ticklish!" I say between gasps of air.

"I know."

After a few minutes he stops and grabs my bag which had fallen to the floor.

"Thanks so much," I say sarcastically.

We walk towards the lunch hall while he continues to laugh at me and students shove past us.

"Sorry, that was too funny though!"

I roll my eyes.

Without paying attention, someone runs into my books, which are in my arms, and drops them.

Len and I drop down quickly to grab them and the sound of running begins behind us. Who was that? Whatever.

Students continue to mill around us as we begin to walk to the lunch room.

Once we reach it though, it's packed. How are we going to eat lunch in 20 minutes?

"Wait here," Len says running off into the sea of similarly dressed students. Ok...?

As I wait by the doorway holding it open, my mind wanders to whoever dropped my books. Before that person ran off their grayish hair caught in my books. It's long, and I know no one with that type of hair.

I see messy ponytailed yellow hair bob in the crowd. I instantly knew that was Len.

"Wow, I thought someone was going to rip my eye out," Len joked. In his hand was food! Thank you!

"Thank you!" I repeated about a thousand times!

"Let's go outside and eat."

"Ok," I agreed.

While walking outside my mind can't help but be happy I have Len. What would I be without him?

We find a spot in the grass under a tree, unoccupied, and eat lunch there. The apple is ripe and juicy. The orange is juicy and very delicious! My water quenches my thirst I didn't realize I had and the sushi disappears in a few bites. We finish quickly and resolve to just talking.

"It's nice outside," I comment.

"It is," he says staring at me.

I slap his arm and we both laugh. I know he's not that kind of guy, and I'm happy for that. We are both different and love that about each other.

After we finish laughing we notice outside is almost empty and begin to walk towards our next class, books already in hand.

**Time Skip**

After school Len decides to walk me home. I refuse and tell him to go home, but he says he's worried about the stalker. On the way home we contemplate whether I should let him stay over but he says he won't take no for an answer.

When we get home we finish our homework together and resolve to listen to music in my room. We are both on my bed just staring at each other, with a smile plastered on Lens face, as we listen to 1925 by my friend, Miku. A good song if you ask me.

I get tired of the uncomfortable vibe in the room and I go to grab my orange and white guitar from its stand.

Len turns his head to stare at me. "What are you doing?"

I answer, "I made a new song about all this worry. Wanna hear it?"

"Why wouldn't I?" he answers while sitting up.

Strum a few notes then I begin,

Hear my voice, now I can scream louder,

Feel my touch, now I can be tangible,

See my eyes, still full of tears, now I can open them again,

Take my fears so far away, now I can break my chains...

Time is passing slowly as a life, and I'm just tired to see monsters under my bed...

Please, can you take them away from myself so I can breathe so peacefully...?

No one is able to chase the monsters under my bed,

so I'm looking for the courage enough for beat them by myself...

If you don't help me, please, stop putting more burden to rest upon my shoulders...

I've been immobilized enough time through their darkness in chains,

Don't been able to run and rescue myself.

It's so cold in here and nothing can warm my soul now...

Are you still here...? Do you see me falling again...?

Time is passing slowly as a life, and I'm just tired to see

Monsters under my bed...

Please, can you take them away from myself so I can breathe so peacefully...?

No one is able to chase the monsters under my bed,

So I'm looking for the courage enough for beat them by myself...

If you don't help me, please, stop putting more burden to rest upon my

Shoulders

I'm losing myself in to the precious times when sadness was something far,

And I could sing with a truly smile;

Someone catched me before I tripped and started to cry.

But if you are hearing me it means I'm not fallen yet...

Please, make me a sign to see the light again...

Beat all of them, monsters under my bed...

Give me a chance to starting to smile... again.

Time is passing slowly as a life, and I'm just tired to see

Monsters under my bed...

Please, can you take them away from myself so I can breathe so peacefully...?

No one is able to chase the monsters under my bed,

So I'm looking for the courage enough for beat them by myself...

If you don't help me, please, stop putting more burden to rest upon my

Shoulders

Time is passing slowly as a life, and I'm just tired to see

monsters under my bed...

Please, can you take them away from myself so I can breathe so peacefully...?

No one is able to chase the monsters under my bed,

so I'm looking for the courage enough for beat them by myself...

If you don't help me, please, stop putting more burden to rest upon my

shoulders

If you realize, monsters were the ones by my side,

so don't you become one of them finally and stop make me cry...

Maybe it's later, and I'm just awaken, but now I think I can control my monsters...

Out from your hideout and see you again...!

Maybe someday I'll need you again to remind me that once I was just a monster under my bed.

**(A/N: This song does not belong to me! It belongs to **Natsume Maya Sama** Check out her profile: **.net/u/811758/** )**

I finish and put the guitar back on the pedestal. Skinny strong arms wrap around my bare stomach and I was about to yell for help when I realized it was Len.

"We'll fix this. I promise," he whispers in my ear. It sends chills up my body.

Ever since this whole mess started, I now feel like crying.

Len sits me on his lap as I cry and he murmurs soothing words into my ear while playing with my yellow short hair.

**Time Skip to day after last day**

**-LEN POV-**

We finally left from school. Today was very stressful. I'm just happy I'll be able to celebrate my one year anniversary with Rin Kagamine. Of course I didn't tell her it's our one year. I hate girls who make a deal or even remember there one year anniversary with their boyfriends! I sigh.

"What's wrong?" Rin asks, hearing my sigh.

Bananas! "I forgot I need to stop by somewhere! I'll catch up with you if you want!" I answer quickly, using this to go to the store for her present.

"Oh, uh," she hesitates. "Sure."

I give her a quick hug and run quickly o the flower shop three blocks from here.

**-Rin POV-**

I didn't want to leave Len alone. I had to get home though. My mom was finally going to be there today and I wanted to tell her about the stalker person.

Walking down the street I notice I'm only a block from my house and I feel a cold chill. Wow, it's close to summer. I don't see why there's cold winds.

I shrug.

I see my house, just like any other day. But this time I see a small silouhette.

I continue to walk home and I notice the silouhette is staring at me.

Realization doesn't hit me. Why do I feel as if I'm in danger?

"Rin Kagamine! You took my Len from me! I will kill you!" her robotic voice reaches my ears across the street. Now I can see her clearly. Her red skirt flows in the breeze. Blak arm warmers adorn her arms too long. Her gray and red top hugs her body beautifully. She is a bit taller than me but only as big as Len. Her floor length silver hair whips around her face and the black headphones keep it a bit under control.

I know who she is. She was known as the schools yandere, Sukone Tei.

My bag against my back is heavy. The textbooks in my hand weigh about a thousand pounds by now. My legs feel as if they are filled with lead. I see something catch the light, a knife. My heart beats as I drop my books and run. I try to let my bag fall on the floor, but it's unsuccessful.

"Help! Help me!" I yell as tears begin to cloud my vision. How does no one not here or see us? "Please."

After another hour of running I notice Tei isn't behind me but I don't stop. I have to find someone.

As I continue to run I remember the last person Tei had a crush on. She killed all the girls she's seen him with and then killed him because he didn't love her when she asked him.

Realization hits me. I have to kill myself to prevent her from killing Len.

**-LEN POV-**

As I walk down the sidewalk towards Rins house with the three dozen of roses in my hand I notice her running. She's a bit sweaty and I notice her panting a bit. I drop the books in my hand and run up to her. I notice tears glisten in her eyes. What happened?

"I have you now Rin Kagamine!" a high voice shrills in front of me.

A girl with long silver hair runs in front of me. Something is in her hands and I don't see it. Then it's thrown at the still- running Rin.

**-RIN POV-**

Those yells. They are the last thing I her except for my pounding feet and heart before I feel something hit me in the forehead. My books go flying everywhere. My bag cushions my bag but not my head. My head slams on the floor and I feel something warm come out of my mouth.

My head is now swimming. What's happening? Am I... Dieing? No, please, no! Where are you Len? Where are you?

The sound of maniacal laughing drifts in my mind. I don't pay attention.

I continue to cough up blood as steps walk away from me. Grabbing something from my forehead. A sharp pain fills my mind and I crumple into a ball. Just kill me now. Tears roll lazily down my cheeks.

Something warm wipes them. What is this? Am I already dead? Why does death feel like I'm being whipped and stabbed over and over. I didn't get to say good bye to everyone.

"Please don't die Rin. Please!" Lens voice fill my ears.

I want to say something but the pain fills my mind.

**-LEN POV-**

Why is it that I find the one I want to be with forever, and she is half dead?

"Please don't die Rin. Please!" I yell as tears roll down my cheeks. I want to stop staring at her bloodied form but I can't. Her book bag is pressing on my bottom left arm and the higher right arm is behind her yellow haired head. I want to brush this hair, I want to smell this hair, I want to be with the owner of this silky hair for the rest of my life.

"Don't die, rolly," I croon using the nickname I gave her when I saw her driving her road roller. "Remember the time we played apple wars in the park and had bruises for weeks and I was that weird Gackupo purple? And your yellow was like a banana I almost thought you were a banana and ate you?"

I wish I can hear her sweet laugh. Her high pitched wonderful laugh I get to listen to when I tickle her.

"Remember the time when I scared you around the corner at the haunted house of mirrors and I tickled you until we bob passed out?"

A small sound comes from her opened blood filled mouth. This cause more blood to spill out. And a new set of raining tears to rain down over my head.

I now know she won't make it. Gasps of air come into her mouth as I say loudly, "My Cinderella Rin! I want to tell you, I love you!"

As I talked I noticed her coughing stop and her head stops moving upside down.

Good bye, Rin.

**-RIN POV-**

The pain feels unbearable now. He made me laugh. This was probably the last laugh as I hear, "My Cinderella Rin! I want to tell you-" then, my life ends. _Me in my arms of my Romeo Len Kagamine._

**-LEN POV-**

I continue to cry in the street. No one is, weirdly, around. The roses are behind me. I know what to do now.

I reach behind me and grab the arrangement of flowers.

I grab her favorite, a yellow lily, and put it near her beautiful face. I then seek the golden like rose and line it up. I continue this process with the roses, lilys, tulips, cherry blossoms, and forget-me-nots. I feel as if the forget- me- note are a symbol.

As long as I continue to love my Cinderella, then I would never forget her. Then she will forever to be in my heart. My now lifeless heart.

**Time Skip**

It's been a year after Rin Kagamine has died. Tei Sukone was taken to a mental institution and I was given the opportunity to plan Rins funeral. I planned it and it took me a few months because of the constant crying. I don't date at all and probably don't plan to for a while. I want to press charges against Tei but cannot. At the funeral I was the only one who gave Rin a yellow Lily.

Though she has left us physically, keep in mind: _She's in my heart, and with me forever_. And though she did not hear these words, _I love you, Cinderella Rin._


End file.
